Un monde sans elle
by Syriane
Summary: Ce qui ne devait être qu'un arrangement se transforme en véritable vie de famille, quand Regina se découvre enceinte et que seule une certaine blonde partage son lit. Est-il possible que pour une fois, la magie ne vienne pas avec un prix ?
1. La lettre

_Chère Mary Margaret,_

_Ou Snow White, peut-être ? Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que quelque chose est arrivé et que je n'ai pas pu te raconter de vive voix ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces deux derniers jours. Que tu n'étais pas prête pour entendre les mots qui vont suivre. J'en suis désolée, et je sais que tu m'en voudras probablement. Mais je le répète, tu n'étais pas prête._

_Il y a quelques heures à peine, tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et m'as accusé de t'avoir trahi. Oui, j'ai choisi celle que tu haïs plus que tout. J'ai choisi cette femme que je commence à peine à comprendre. Je voudrais tout t'expliquer, mais moi-même je ne comprend pas vraiment mon propre choix. Alors je vais tâcher de faire simple._

_Henry est la seule chose qui compte. Et Henry ne peut être heureux qu'avec Regina. Je devine que tu es énervée par ces mots. Non, laisser Regina derrière nous n'aurait jamais été le bon choix. Je refuse de lui arracher son seul autre parent. Peut-être n'est-elle pas la femme la plus honorable qui soit, peut-être a-t-elle tué, mais l'a-t-elle une seule fois touché, lui ? J'en doute. Jamais je ne saurai être une aussi bonne mère qu'elle. Et jamais Neal ne sera plus qu'une vague figure masculine avec laquelle jouer aux épées. _

_J'espère sincèrement que tu comprends. Maintenant que le plus facile est dit, vient la partie plus délicate. Regina est amoureuse de moi. Je suppose que tu ne t'en es pas aperçue, et moi-même je n'ai pris conscience de son regard que tard. Il y a deux jours très exactement, quand elle a relevé les yeux du diamant et que j'ai vu toute la force et la joie qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. J'ai longtemps cru qu'elle ne pouvait plus ressentir ces émotions, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas complètement détruite. Surtout, elle était soulagée que nous y soyons parvenus, et que je ne la haïsse pas pour le danger qu'elle avait libéré. Plus tard ce jour-là, je suis retournée la voir avec Henry. Quand elle l'a serré contre lui, j'ai enfin osé poser une main sur son épaule, et elle ne m'a pas repoussé._

_Si tu avais vu la façon dont elle m'a souri à travers ses larmes... J'ai eu tord de ne pas lui offrir de seconde chance quand nous l'avons cru coupable, et après toutes les erreurs que j'ai moi-même commises je n'ai aucun excuse pour cela. Bien sûr, ce n'est que le commencement de cet... arrangement dans lequel nous allons vivre à partir d'aujourd'hui. Elle y a mise bien des conditions, par peur de représailles de votre part, à toi et David. Sans parler de Neal. Mais peut-être arriverai-je à lui redonner confiance en vous tous, un jour. Ce dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'avec elle et Henry je ne me vois qu'heureuse. Je ne pourrai simplement plus vous voir autant qu'avant, je suppose._

_Je vous aime, __et j'espère que vous comprenez.  
Je veux le meilleur pour Henry..._

_Emma_

* * *

Je sais, je ne devrais pas commencer autre chose... mais j'ai cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tellement longtemps, et elle risque d'être très longue vu que mon imagination prévoit de m'emmener loin... vous aimez le prologue ?


	2. Briser la glace

Merci, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs qui soient ;). J'ai déjà les chapitres suivants en tête donc ça viendra vite. Ainsi qu'un chapitre d'AWCM d'ici ce soir ou demain. P.S: La chronologie de cette fic est délicate, donc si vous remarquez un illogisme, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

* * *

Elle plia soigneusement la feuille puis la glissa dans le dernier tiroir de sa commode. La chambre d'amis du manoir n'était pas aussi spacieuse que celle de Regina, mais largement suffisante pour Emma, qui s'était habituée au peu d'espace qu'elle avait chez Mary Margaret. La pièce, qu'elle n'habitait que depuis quelques jours, était encore vide de l'habituel amoncellement d'affaires qui finissait toujours par envahir les lieux qu'elle habitait.

On frappa faiblement à la porte et Emma se leva d'un bond, avant de voir Henry passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Maman a finit de préparer à manger, tu viens ? »

Emma sourit. Il s'était fait si vite à ce nouvel arrangement que c'en était déconcertant.

Elle le suivit, s'asseyant à ses côtés à la table de la cuisine. Regina était encore en train de s'affairer aux fourneaux, et avec un sourire en coin Emma l'observa faire. Elle s'y déplaçait avec une aisance incroyable difficile de penser que dans une autre vie elle avait été reine et sûrement entourée de serviteurs faisant tout à sa place. Difficile de réaliser comme elle était dangereuse.

Elle se retourna et vint déposer le plat de lasagnes à table. Henry se trémoussait sur sa chaise, aussi impatient qu'à son habitude. Regina parut surprendre le regard d'Emma, mais au lieu de la confronter comme celle-ci s'y attendait, elle se contenta de détourner les yeux en premier et de servir à manger.

Ce fut Henry qui fit une majeure partie de la conversation, tantôt s'adressant à Regina tantôt à Emma. C'était ainsi depuis qu'Emma était arrivée et que les deux femmes avaient trouvé un accord. Pour éviter de perturber le garçon, la blonde n'aurait le droit de quitter la maison que les week-ends et ne pourrait pas découcher le reste de la semaine.

Elle ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment ce qui l'inquiétait réellement, c'était le fait que Regina n'ait toujours pas retrouvé son ancienne férocité. Trop heureux de vivre avec ses deux mères, le garçon ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte, mais cela n'échappait pas à Emma. Après les premiers instants où la femme avait presque été chaleureuse avec elle, l'indifférence et même la froideur s'était installée comme un mur entre elles.

En y réfléchissant bien, Emma se rendit compte qu'elles ne s'étaient pas adressées plus de quelques mots depuis près de trois jours. Au moins ne se jetaient-elles plus à la gorge l'une de l'autre comme autrefois, mais cette nouvelle situation était déstabilisante et la blonde ne savait trop comment l'interpréter. Quand elle avait rendu visite à ses parents, ils lui avaient répété qu'il fallait qu'elle se méfie et que Regina ne finirait jamais de se venger de leur famille.

Mais le regard éteint de la brune ne lui donnait pas l'air vengeresse, bien au contraire. Les seules fois où elle souriait étaient quand son fils acceptait de se rapprocher d'elle. Le reste du temps, elle errait dans la maison ou s'enfermait pendant des heures dans son bureau – si bien qu'Emma s'interrogeait sur ce qu'elle y faisait qu'avait-elle trouvé pour s'occuper, puisqu'elle était la seule à ne plus avoir d'emploi du temps ?

Henry continuait d'aller à l'école, y voyait sa grand-mère tous les jours, mais aussi de temps en temps son père – Emma n'avait en théorie plus le même job qu'avant mais au final, elle finissait toujours par ramasser Leroy en train de boire ou par tenter d'expliquer à son père les avantages d'une démocratie. La vie avait repris un cours presque normal, hormis les espèces de conseils que ses parents organisaient et les insistances de Neal pour qu'elle daigne lui donner une seconde chance.

Par moment, Emma avait l'impression d'être la seule à garder les pieds sur terre. Tout danger apparent avait disparu de Storybrooke, pourtant les gens continuaient de s'agiter dans tous les sens – alors que même Gold n'était plus une menace, occupé comme il l'était avec sa chère et tendre.

Elle aurait donné cher pour quitter la ville. Avec Regina et Henry, cela aurait été parfait mais la limite magique restait bien présente, et elle n'avait nulle envie que la mère adoptive d'Henry perde tout souvenir. Un instant, elle se pencha sur ce que signifiait ce besoin qu'elle avait de protéger cette femme détestée par sa famille et qu'elle même aurait dû haïr de tout son être.

Souhaitait-elle simplement éviter à Henry une peine immense, ou y avait-il plus que cela ?

Elle releva les yeux de son assiette, qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine touché, et tenta une nouvelle fois de croiser le regard de Regina. Celui-ci se fit fuyant, presque craintif. Ce n'était pas la femme qu'Emma connaissait, et qu'elle soit damnée si elle n'essayait pas de réveiller à nouveau en elle une quelconque émotion.

* * *

Sa silhouette était reconnaissable parmi cent autres, de même que le pas chaloupé du pirate, pourtant Emma fronça les sourcils en voyant Killian descendre la rue principale. Que faisait-il en ville, lui qui ne quittait jamais son bien aimé bateau ?

Avec toute la discrétion qu'elle possédait, elle descendit de voiture et le suivit, le voyant alors entrer chez Granny. Les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, elle le vit s'asseoir en face de Neal. Les deux hommes parlèrent longuement à voix basse, et Emma eut beau essayer de lire sur leurs lèvres, elle fut incapable de savoir de quoi ils discutaient. Elle approcha du bâtiment, restant cependant hors de vue.

Killian se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise, et poussa Neal avec violence. L'homme faillit basculer et se rattrapa de justesse, se levant alors pour essayer d'envoyer son poing dans la figure du pirate. Mais déjà Ruby s'interposait, leur signalant la sortie. Neal resta cependant planté là tandis que Killian sortait, la mine défaite. Emma essaya de voir ce que faisait Neal mais il se dirigea vers le comptoir et sortit de sa vision. Voyant le pirate commencer à redescendre la rue dans l'autre sens, Emma vint se mettre en travers de son chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? », demanda-t-elle avec fermeté, les mains sur les hanches.

L'homme sursauta et s'arrêta net, avant de regarder à gauche et à droite avec l'air de vouloir s'enfuir. Il changea cependant d'avis et croisa les bras, son habituel sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Ton ancien petit ami et moi avons quelques... désaccords », fit-il avec une fausse emphase.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est à dire ? »

Le pirate hésita encore quelques instants, la dévisageant comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Finalement, il sembla se décider et s'approcha brusquement d'elle, essayant de passer sa seule main valide autour de sa hanche. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se dégager, il lui souffla son haleine alcoolisée au visage en lançant :

« Il convoite quelque chose, mais j'ai déjà la main dessus... »

Le coup partit, et le nez de Killian craqua bruyamment. Emma fut surprise par la vitesse à laquelle elle avait frappé, et par le flot de sang qui s'échappa soudain du nez, probablement cassé. L'homme aussi fut étonné, la lâchant pour s'essuyer le visage.

« Espèce de garce... », commença-t-il entre ses dents serrées avant de jeter son crochet en avant, manquant Emma d'un cheveu.

La jeune femme pensa à lancer un dernier coup de pied bien placé mais décida finalement que l'air féroce du pirate n'était pas de bonne augure. Elle voulut faire demi-tour et courir, mais l'homme fut plus rapide et balança à nouveau son crochet, cette fois de bas en haut, et elle sentit la morsure de l'acier couper dans la chaire de sa joue. Au même instant, le pirate s'écroula, révélant une Ruby essoufflée d'avoir couru et tenant un fusil entre ses doigts tremblants.

« Emma ! », s'écria-t-elle aussitôt. « Emma, est-ce que ça va ? »

Légèrement secouée, la blonde se reprit cependant rapidement et baissa les yeux sur la silhouette de Killian, visiblement assommé.

« Il faut l'emmener au commissariat », affirma-t-elle. « Tu m'aides à le soulever ? »

Ruby fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça, l'aidant à soulever l'homme puis à le mettre à l'arrière de la voiture d'Emma. Puis elle se tourna vers la jeune femme, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

« Emma... Tu saignes, c'est une vilaine coupure...

- Je sais, je m'en occuperai plus tard.

- Non, je vais te déposer à l'hôpital avant d'aller au commissariat. Ton père m'aidera, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Emma hésita longuement, mais céda en sentant le sang couler jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essaya vaguement d'arrêter l'écoulement durant le trajet. Ruby ne cessa de l'interroger sur ce qu'il s'était passé, si bien qu'elle finit par en avoir mal au crâne. Elle détestait les hôpitaux, sans parler de faire confiance à monsieur Frankenstein...

* * *

Il s'avéra que le docteur avait pris sa journée et qu'une infirmière qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'occupa de la blessure. À sa surprise, quelques points de suture furent nécessaires et quand elle réapparut à la station, son père et Ruby la regardèrent un bon moment, consternés. David alla même jusqu'à la serrer dans ses bras, et la blonde ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Killian s'était réveillé derrière les barreaux. Emma ignora ses grognements râleurs et insista auprès de son père pour remplir une plainte officielle, bien que la paperasse soit inutile à Storybrooke. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se raccrocher au moindre fragment de normalité. La punition prévue pour le pirate s'avéra cependant difficile à décider, et elle finit par abandonner la discussion, laissant le choix à David.

Il n'était que 16h mais Emma n'avait nulle envie de continuer ses patrouilles. Au lieu de cela, elle rentra directement au manoir dans l'idée de prendre un bon bain. Mais en traversant le hall d'entrée, elle remarqua la porte fermée du bureau de Regina – ce qui signifiait qu'elle s'y trouvait. La curiosité prit aussitôt le contrôle de la jeune femme. Après tout, la brune n'avait jamais expressément interdit qu'on y entre. Elle poussa la porte avec hésitation, puis fit un pas à l'intérieur.

La pièce était presque entièrement plongée dans le noir, les rideaux étaient tirés et seul un léger feu dans la cheminée apportait une légère touche de lumière. Après quelques secondes, Emma remarqua enfin Regina assise dans un sofa devant le feu, légèrement penchée sur la table elle lui tournait le dos.

« Regina, tout va bien ? », appela-t-elle.

La brune sursauta brutalement, une boule de feu bondissant d'une de ses mains mais elle parvint à la retenir avant qu'elle n'aille s'écraser sur Emma. Celle-ci s'était figée, les bras levés pour se protéger, et rouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était surprise d'être encore en vie...

Soudain, l'ancienne maire était debout et avançait vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la joue ? »

Emma leva une main, frôla les points de suture du bout des doigts et tenta de sourire, ce qui ressembla plutôt à une grimace au final.

« Je me suis battue avec Hook », marmonna-t-elle, honteuse.

La brune resta bouche bée un instant. Puis elle croisa les bras, et la Regina moralisatrice qu'Emma connaissait fut de retour en une seconde.

« Tu t'es battue ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Henry ne t'a pas vu, j'espère ? Quel exemple brillant tu fais. J'aurais dû m'en douter que cette habitude te reviendrait, ton père est exactement pareil... »

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de rester sans voix et elle éclata de colère à son tour, la tension des jours précédents se libérant soudain :

« Cette habitude ? Il m'a provoqué, à me traiter comme un objet ! Tu n'étais pas là, Regina, alors tu n'as rien à dire. Henry non plus n'était pas là. Cet abruti de Killian était sans doute à moitié imbibé en plus, juste avant il est allé voir Neal pour le provoquer comme un animal pissant sur son territoire ! »

Scandalisée par le langage d'Emma, Regina lui fit les gros yeux mais la blonde l'ignora, la contournant pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir permis..., commença-t-elle à protester, mais Emma la coupa aussi sec :

- C'est toi qui a dessiné ça ? »

Elle désignait une feuille sur laquelle était dessiné au crayon le portrait d'un petit cheval. Tout autour, d'autres dessins plus ou moins terminés s'entassaient, du même cheval dans différentes scènes. Regina se précipita presque, repoussant les feuilles avec précaution. Elle ne daigna même pas répondre à la question, et se contenta de s'asseoir à quelques centimètres d'Emma puis d'attraper son menton entre ses doigts.

La blonde se figea, attendant patiemment le prochain geste. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les lèvres de la maire et elle faillit perdre patience et l'embrasser elle-même. Mais avant qu'elle n'en ait le temps, Regina poussa son menton sur le coté sans douceur et examina sa joue. Emma faillit grogner de frustration mais Regina n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

« Tu vas garder une cicatrice si je ne m'en occupe pas. »

Elle paraissait attendre une autorisation, qu'Emma lui donna par un léger hochement du menton. Même sous cet angle, la blonde essayait de continuer à croiser son regard, sans succès. Regina était à présent concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. D'un geste du poignet, elle fit disparaître les fils et Emma grimaça.

La coupure était nette et propre, mais la façon dont elle était positionnée de sous sa paupière jusqu'au début de son menton la rendrait sûrement visible même une fois cicatrisée. Peut-être même la garderait-elle à vie, lui avait dit l'infirmière. Mais Emma n'aurait jamais songé que Regina chercherait à la soigner. C'était sans doute pour ne pas qu'Henry sache qu'elle s'était battue, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

« Ne bouge plus », ordonna l'ancienne maire.

Emma obéit, fermant les yeux pour oublier la proximité de Regina. Mais cela ne fit qu'éveiller le reste de ses sens, et elle fut soudainement consciente du souffle chaud lui chatouillant le cou et de la main de Regina à présent à quelques millimètres de sa joue, la magie opérant sur sa peau sans qu'elle ne ressente plus que quelques fourmillements.

Le processus était long toutefois, et après quelques minutes la blonde eut envie de gigoter pour trouver une position confortable, sans parler de sa nuque qui commençait à être douloureuse. Regina s'en rendit compte et grogna légèrement, en matière de menace.

« Si tu bouges, ça va faire mal », ajouta-t-elle.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, et sur une impulsion ajouta sa main à celle de Regina. Le fourmillement doubla brutalement, accompagné par une sensation très différente et proche de l'extase causée par l'alcool. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et vit l'expression choquée de Regina, qui voulut retirer sa main, mais Emma la retint.

« Emma, la magie est dangereuse », l'avertit-elle à voix basse.

La blonde se contenta de pousser la paume de Regina jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose contre sa joue à présent exempte de la moindre cicatrice. Même à présent que la peau était guérie, elle pouvait encore sentir le délicieux flot de magie circuler entre leurs deux épidermes et n'avait nulle envie d'y mettre fin.

« Je sais », répondit-elle simplement.

Elles restèrent ainsi un moment de plus, avant que Regina ne dégage sa main et ne quitte la pièce en coup de vent. Emma réalisa alors enfin ce qu'elle venait de faire et se mordit la lèvre. Elle allait beaucoup trop vite, comme toujours, et risquait de faire fuir l'ancienne maire en moins de deux.

Que n'aurait-elle pas donnée pour que lui soit confirmé ce qu'elle avait perçu quelques jours plus tôt dans la mine ? Elle se secoua, se leva et alla prendre son bain. Mais tandis qu'elle se laissait aller dans l'eau bouillante et les bulles de savon, ses pensées ne furent occupées que par une certaine brune qui n'avait pas finit de révéler ses mystères.


	3. Sans retour

C'est un peu court mais la suite arrive bientôt. Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Emma Swan avait beau avoir fait des progrès en matière de mode de vie, et s'être même investie en faisant quelques tâches ménagères, elle était restée l'insupportable pour qui Regina n'avait que mépris. Du moins, c'est ce dont l'ancienne reine tâchait de se convaincre tandis qu'elle observait du coin de l'œil la blonde se préparer un petit déjeuner.

C'était samedi et Emma aurait déjà dû être partie chez ses parents. Henry, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas attendu qu'elle se réveille pour y aller à pieds. Regina avait bien proposé de le conduire, mais il avait refusé en disant qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa sécurité. Regina avait souri, touchée, mais une fois qu'il était parti elle n'avait plus ressenti que la désolation causée par l'enfermement continu. Elle savait pourtant très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle ne voulait pas être prise en chasse par un habitant avide de vengeance.

Elle avait ensuite oublié que la blonde dormait encore, et avait été surprise de la voir entrer dans la cuisine, dans son habituel habit du matin : culotte et haut blanc. Au début, Regina avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas correct de se montrer ainsi devant leur fils, mais les deux lui avaient rit au nez et elle avait laissé tomber.

À présent, elle en venait presque à apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Le dos tourné, Emma était occupée à se faire cuire des œufs et la brune pouvait admirer autant qu'elle le voulait le charmant fessier et les bras musclé de celle qu'elle s'était jurée de détester. Quand elle se retourna, Regina baissa aussitôt son nez pour prétendre regarder le fond de sa tasse de thé.

Elle n'arrivait plus à faire semblant de la haïr, à prétendre la mépriser. Bien sûr, elle la considérait toujours comme un parasite ayant tenté de lui arracher son fils. Mais comment pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir après la façon dont elles avaient sauvé la ville entière ensemble ? Quand au fait qu'elle soit venue s'installer avec Henry chez Regina, la raison en restait un mystère total pour cette dernière. Elle aurait parfaitement pu l'emmener pour de bon...

« Mal au cou ? »

Arrachée à ses pensées par une voix familière, la brune releva les yeux. Inconsciemment, elle s'était frottée la nuque pour soulager ses muscles tendus. Elle secoua cependant le menton, peu encline à se plaindre, mais Emma n'en fut visiblement pas dupe. Elle vint se glisser derrière Regina et posa une main légère sur son cou. La magie les lia aussitôt, pareille à une puissante vague d'énergie, et la douleur disparut immédiatement. En revanche, Regina se tendit encore plus et tenta d'échapper au contact.

« Arrêtes ! La magie est... », commença-t-elle à protester.

Emma grogna et finit par s'écarter, l'interrompant :

« Dangereuse, je sais. Tu commences à te répéter, serait-ce l'âge ? » lança-t-elle d'une voix espiègle. « C'est pour la coupure, je te devais bien ça. »

La brune soupira. Pire qu'une gamine. Elle hocha légèrement le menton en signe de remerciement avant de se lever et d'aller mettre sa tasse encore pleine dans l'évier. Elle voulut sortir mais Emma la retint par le coude.

« Regina. J'aimerais que cela fonctionne, entre nous. Je veux dire, pour Henry. Enfin... Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, à part quand tu voulais me tuer peut-être. »

Gênée et hésitante, la blonde offrit un sourire désolé. Un pittoresque spectacle. Regina la fixa un instant sans rien dire puis d'une secousse se libéra.

« Pour Henry », répondit-elle froidement avant de sortir.

Les derniers mots d'Emma l'avait touché plus qu'elle n'aurait su l'avouer, et elle craignait que ses sentiments se lisent sur son visage. En dehors d'Henry, seule Emma Swan était capable d'éveiller ainsi quelque chose en elle et cela malgré toute la tension qui les séparait. Comment était-ce possible, et pour combien de temps encore serait-elle capable de refuser de voir ce qu'elle ressentait ?

En entrant dans son bureau, la brune eut l'envie de donner des coups de pieds dans tous les meubles, mais parvint à garder son sang froid. Il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre que la guerre entre la Sauveuse et la Sorcière, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Car elle savait que si elle se prenait à croire autrement, alors il n'y aurait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

* * *

Pourquoi Regina Mills avait-elle besoin d'être aussi difficile à vivre ? D'abord l'indifférence totale depuis le premier jour, et maintenant carrément le rejet obstiné de toute forme de communication venant d'Emma. La blonde était épuisée de tenter de se rapprocher, que ce soit avec la magie ou avec les mots. À croire qu'elle s'était toute imaginée et qu'à aucun moment n'avait Regina cessé de la voir comme une mère indigne et malpropre.

Mais Emma savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour baisser les bras. Ce soir là, elle parvint à convaincre Henry de rentrer dormir chez sa mère adoptive. Le garçon ne comprenait pas trop l'intérêt de faire des allers-retours entre chez ses grand-parents et ses mères, mais si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Emma alors il n'était pas contre.

La vérité était qu'Emma craignait que Regina ne fasse de choses stupides une fois laissée seule trop longtemps. Elle le savait, la solitude ne guérissait pas les cœurs abîmés. Et elle était assez maline pour deviner pourquoi Regina restait souvent dans la pièce où se trouvait sa réserve d'alcool.

Le visage de Regina quand elle vit entrer le garçon et sa mère biologique s'éclaira d'une façon qu'Emma n'oublierait jamais. Son sourire était si brillant que la cicatrice de sa lèvre s'effaça pour un instant. Ils dinèrent à trois et Henry raconta avec enthousiasme sa journée avec son grand-père, à apprendre à manier une épée en bois et à allumer des feux de bois. Regina approuvait très peu tout cela, mais se contenta d'écouter en souriant. Emma ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant une bonne partie du repas, fascinée par cette vision peu commune qu'était Regina heureuse.

Ce soir là, Henry s'endormit dans le canapé au beau milieu d'un de ses films préférés. Emma le prit dans ses bras et, suivie par Regina, alla le mettre au lit. Il était étrange que de le border sous le regard attentif de sa mère adoptive, et soudain elle se sentit reconnaissante envers celle-ci. Personne n'aurait pu protéger et aimer Henry comme Regina l'avait fait et le faisait encore. Elle en était à présent certaine.

Après avoir éteint la lumière, elle vint se placer près de Regina, qui posait un regard tendre sur Henry. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle finit par frôler tentativement sa main. Finalement, elle osa glisser sa main dans la sienne et serrer doucement. La brune tourna la tête, surprise, et retira ses doigts. Elle chercha à croiser le regard d'Emma, mais celle-ci le garda volontairement fixé sur le lit de leur fils. Regina replaça alors sa main dans la sienne. Sa détermination envolée, elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Emma et laissa un soupire de contentement lui échapper. Un instant de relâchement, se promit-elle, rien de plus.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire joyeux qui se dessina sur les lèvres d'Emma, ni ne sentit ses murailles commencer à s'effondrer.


	4. Promesse après promesse

Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à terminer ce chapitre... J'en avais finit les trois quarts quand l'inspiration m'a quitté sans prévenir :/

Si vous voulez un peu de fond sonore, j'ai en partie écrit en écoutant Never Let Me Go de Florence + The Machine.

Je me met à la suite des Âmes Croisées, ça ne devrait pas tarder cette fois - j'ai déjà deux/trois chapitres pré-écrits dans mon ptit cerveau. N'oubliez pas, les reviews nourrissent l'auteur !

P.S: Possible qu'il reste quelques fautes, j'ai pas le temps de m'auto-beta et malgré mon coté maniaque de l'orthographe, personne n'est parfait.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, l'humeur chez les Mills-Swan s'améliora sensiblement. Henry fut le seul à ne pas s'en apercevoir : il était déjà habitué à vivre avec ses mères et ne remarqua qu'à peine qu'elles avaient cessé de s'ignorer froidement. Quelques coups d'œil, des regards et de subtils sourires échangés, le changement s'était amorcé et il ne leur restait plus qu'à y croire.

Emma, elle, y croyait dur comme fer et commença dès le début de semaine à tout mettre en œuvre pour plaire à la mère de son fils. La situation déstabilisa vite Regina, mais elle aurait été une bien grosse menteuse si elle avait prétendu ne pas apprécier. Cela commença par un bouquet de fleurs fraîches arrivant chaque matin à la même heure. Qu'Emma soit parvenue à convaincre le fleuriste de livrer chez la Sorcière était un miracle en soit, dont elle n'était pas peu fière.

Puis vinrent les petites notes, tantôt accrochées un peu partout dans son bureau et dans sa chambre, tantôt laissées sur le coin de la table ou dans la boite aux lettres. Sur chaque morceau de papier était écrit un petit mot flatteur. Regina n'aurait jamais cru Emma capable de flatterie, et se croyait insensible à ce genre de méthode, mais elle réalisa vite qu'elle s'était méprise ; à chaque fois qu'elle croisait l'une de ces notes, son cœur bondissait curieusement dans sa poitrine.

De même, quand la porte sonnait vers 11h, elle courait pratiquement ouvrir pour recevoir ses fleurs. Chaque jour, il s'agissait d'une composition différente, et elle se perdait souvent dans la contemplation des couleurs et des formes. Le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, elle restait ainsi de longues minutes à essayer de comprendre pourquoi lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, le sourire insolent de la blonde apparaissait dans son esprit et ne l'en quittait plus.

Enfin, Emma eut le courage de mettre en place la dernière partie de son plan. Elle avait finit par connaître les habitudes alimentaires de Regina, et un midi elle alla commander chez Granny deux repas, un pour elle et l'autre pour la mère de son fils, puis elle rentra au manoir et poussa presque timidement la porte du bureau.

« Regina ? » appela-t-elle.

Aussitôt, le visage surpris de Regina se tourna vers elle. Elle se leva avec raideur du sofa sur lequel elle était assise et salua Emma d'un mouvement du menton, avant de demander :

« Tout va bien ? »

Pourquoi Emma viendrait-elle la voir durant sa pause du midi si ce n'est que quelque chose était arrivé ? La blonde soupira discrètement, se décida enfin à entrer et vint poser les sacs de chez Granny sur la table basse.

« Tout va très bien. Je t'ai juste amené à manger, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions... »

Regina parut un moment choquée ; elle fixa Emma comme si celle-ci était folle. Puis la parole lui revint, et elle commença avec un sourire hésitant :

« Manger ensemble ? Bien sûr, Emma. »

Emma rendit son sourire au centuple, et vint s'installer à coté d'elle, tirant la table plus près et attrapant son repas. La brune se rassit et fit de même, surprise de trouver un curieux réconfort à ne plus être seule. Elle se croyait pourtant immunisée à la solitude ; ce n'était donc qu'une illusion. Au lieu de manger, elle reposa le sac sur la table et observa la blonde presque avec fascination. Celle-ci avait fait l'effort de quitter la station simplement pour venir lui tenir compagnie. Elle le savait, ce n'était pas un choix d'approche hasardeux. Elle savait exactement ce qui rendrait Regina heureuse, car elle la connaissait comme personne d'autre.

« Emma ? » souffla-t-elle, en espérant presque que celle-ci n'entende pas son appel.

Mais aussitôt, deux yeux d'un vert à couper le souffle se fixèrent sur elle, et alors qu'elle finissait d'avaler une bouchée de son sandwich, Emma fit une moue interrogatrice.

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de Regina.

« Tu t'en met absolument partout » dit-elle en riant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, la brune se pencha pour venir lécher les quelques miettes restées accrochées au coin des lèvres d'Emma. Celle-ci en lâcha pratiquement son sandwich et ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement, de même que ses pupilles.

« Regina... » gronda-t-elle, en signe d'avertissement.

Levant un sourcil narquois, l'ancienne maire prit la menace pour un défi et continua son petit jeu, couvrant les lèvres d'Emma avec les siennes avant de mordre doucement dans sa lèvre supérieur.

En un instant, Regina se retrouva sur le dos, clouée au canapé par le poids d'Emma qui était plus que fière de sa démonstration de force. Elle se saisit également des poignets de la brune, pour faire bonne mesure, et les tint contre ses côtes. Puis ce fut à son tour de couvrir les lèvres de Regina des siennes, l'embrassant avec une ardeur proche du désespoir, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle le pouvait enfin.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que Regina s'était figée sous elle et était à présent plus tendue que jamais, ses bras tirant pour se libérer, bien qu'elle n'essayait pas d'échapper au baiser. Interloquée, Emma la lâcha finalement, et fut aussitôt propulsée en dehors du canapé et projetée au sol par ce qu'elle devina être de la magie.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! » s'écria-t-elle, son ego blessé de même que l'arrière de son crâne.

Elle vit l'ancienne maire se rasseoir et remettre ses vêtements en place d'un geste raide.

« Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas », affirma-t-elle d'une voix qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Mais Emma ne se laissa pas démonter si facilement et se releva, venant se poster devant Regina avec une expression déterminée. La mère de son fils évitait son regard obstinément.

« Et qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comme si tu ne savais pas... Pour commencer, ta mère me tuerait si elle l'apprenait, et essaierait de me retirer Henry. Elle s'en retient déjà difficilement.

- Ne ramènes pas ma mère là-dedans ! De toute façon tu es pratiquement enfermée ici, comment tu veux qu'elle le sache ? »

Emma réalisa brutalement qu'elle avait mal choisi ses mots, quand elle vit le visage de Regina se figer dans une grimace de colère et de douleur. Elle se leva et attrapa Emma par le col, la poussant avec violence contre le mur.

« Je croyais que tu comprenais », cracha-t-elle à son visage. « Mais en vérité, tu te moques complètement du fait que je sois probablement condamnée à rester dans cette maudite maison pour le reste de ma vie. Tout ce que tu veux c'est m'avoir à la liste de tes trophées. »

Emma tenta d'échapper à l'ancienne maire, mais celle-ci leva une main et elle eut soudain la sensation qu'une corde s'enroulait autour d'elle, plaquant ses bras le long de son corps. La magie, violette et lumineuse, se mit à frémir dans l'air entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit irrespirable. Les traits de Regina étaient déformés par la haine.

« Détruire la malédiction ne t'a pas suffit... Te faire aimer de mon fils, qui me déteste, ne t'a pas suffit... Non, ce serait tellement grandiose, une telle fierté, que d'obtenir les faveurs de ta très chère ennemie puis de pouvoir crier aux vents que c'est une catin ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, Emma secouait le menton vigoureusement dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait fausse route, mais très vite elle comprit que c'était inutile : la folie avait en partie pris le dessus sur Regina.

« Regina, arrêtes, c'est n'importe quoi ! Détaches moi, bordel ! » cria-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par le corps venant s'écraser contre le sien et les dents venant claquer contre sa bouche, avant de se refermer inlassablement sur ses lèvres déjà sensibles.

La blonde secoua la tête de toutes ses forces, tâchant de se libérer. Finalement, la magie relâcha sa prise mais seulement pour que l'étau se déplace, ses bras venant se placer plus haut pour libérer l'espace pour Regina. Emma se sentit soudain comme un insecte épinglé : son ventre se tordit de peur à l'idée de ce que la sorcière comptait lui faire.

Soudain la brune s'écarta et fixa sur Emma un regard froid. Elle commença par défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, puis déboutonna son jean et le descendit jusqu'à ses pieds avant de le jeter sur le coté. La blonde comprit soudain ce qu'elle comptait faire et redoubla d'effort pour se libérer.

« Regina, arrêtes tes conneries. J'ai juste mal choisi mes mots, je ne voulais pas... Ah, putain ! » s'écria-t-elle quand la brune pressa soudain sa main entre ses cuisses.

Le geste avait pour clair objectif de la faire taire, et ce fut plus qu'efficace. Se mordant la lèvre, Emma poussa un grognement sourd. Le contact mettait ses sens en feu, sans pour autant lui apporter la moindre satisfaction.

« Langage, Miss Swan. Langage. » vint souffler Regina à son oreille.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Même dans un moment pareil, l'ancienne maire ressentait le besoin de corriger ses manières. Elle se tendit contre ses liens invisibles, réalisant que la situation ne pouvait que mal tourner. Les doigts habiles de Regina vinrent crocheter le dernier morceau de tissu la protégeant, et elle vint se pencher contre sa proie pour lui mordre lentement l'épaule. Emma laissa un gémissement lui échapper, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, mais Regina l'entendit et eut un rire victorieux. Finalement, après avoir perdu tout espoir d'être satisfaite, la blonde sentit enfin les doigts de Regina venir frôler l'endroit où elle en avait le plus besoin... puis se retirer aussi vite. Emma se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser sortir le flot d'injures qu'elle avait en tête.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... » ronronna la brune contre sa gorge, avant de s'écarter de plusieurs pas et de lécher ses doigts avec précaution, sans lâcher Emma des yeux.

Celle-ci commençait à bouillir, le ventre brûlant et les cuisses tremblantes. Elle avait rarement vu la brune arborer un air aussi satisfait d'elle-même : son sourire avait presque quelque chose de terrifiant, et elle avala difficilement sa salive.

« Regina, je suis désolée... » commença-t-elle à s'excuser à nouveau, d'une voix suppliante cette fois, mais avant qu'elle ait put dire un mot de plus, la brune avait disparu de la pièce.

Il serait mentir que de dire que les premières minutes furent les plus difficiles. En vérité, une fois la désagréable sensation entre ses cuisses passées, son esprit prit la relève et le vrai calvaire commença : celui de l'imagination. Les différents scénarios passèrent dans sa tête, le plus désolant étant la possibilité que son fils entre et la trouve à moitié nue, le plus réjouissant étant celui du retour de Regina, et d'autres choses variées et intéressantes. Elle aurait aimé croire qu'elle se vengerait de cette torture que la brune lui imposait, mais en vérité elle savait très bien qu'elle n'en ferait rien ; elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir à elle-même, pour avoir été aussi maladroite et déplacée. C'était un trait de famille, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Après une heure qui parut durer une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et Emma retint son souffle. Elle fut quasiment soulagée de voir la silhouette assurée de l'ancienne maire entrer, toujours aussi souriante.

La blonde se tortilla entre ses liens, une idée lui venant soudain. Elle lança d'une voix qui se voulait moralisatrice mais sonna faux :

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'Henry t'a fait promettre ? Plus de magie. »

Elle-même n'avait pas tenu cette promesse. Pourtant elle vit, l'espace d'un instant, la culpabilité se lire sur les traits de la brune. Aussitôt remplacée par la colère de se faire ainsi manipuler. L'instant d'après elle était près d'Emma, et lui attrapait le menton sans douceur.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te détester. Si c'était le cas, je trouverais sûrement un moyen de me débarrasser de toi sans qu'Henry le sache... Ce serait si simple, une mort rapide et non douloureuse... Depuis le début, après tout, je n'ai fait que penser à cela. Te mettre hors de mon chemin... » Ses mains vinrent s'emmêler dans la crinière blonde, ses yeux rivés dans les pupilles vertes, agrandies par la peur, d'Emma. « Mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté » finit-elle dans un souffle avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le courant magique les frappa toutes les deux au même instant, mais d'une façon complètement différente. Regina fut projetée en arrière avec violence, tandis qu'Emma fut soudain libérée de ses liens et s'écroula à moitié. La circulation mit quelques moments à revenir aux endroits où les liens invisibles avaient été serrés, accompagnée de fourmillements désagréables. Finalement la blonde se redressa, et eut la surprise de voir Regina dans une curieuse position.

Adossée au sofa, elle avait ramené ses genoux contre elle et les serrait de ses bras, fixant le sol avec des yeux agrandis par la peur.

« S'il y a quelqu'un qui puisse me détruire, c'est toi » Emma l'entendit-elle murmurer.

Emma secoua le menton silencieusement, à la recherche de mots pour la rassurer. Elle réalisa qu'elle retrouverait d'un peu contenance une fois moins nue, et attrapa sa culotte, l'enfilant avant de rejoindre la brune.

La sorcière, la reine, la maire, n'était plus qu'une femme ; une femme certes forte, mais qui à l'instant paraissait minuscule et fragile. Emma ressentit brusquement un besoin de la protéger, de la même manière qu'elle protégeait Henry. Elle réalisa avec un éclair de compréhension que c'était ce qu'elle faisait déjà, depuis le début. Du jour où elle avait compris que Regina était la mère dont elle avait toujours rêvé pour son fils, elle avait défendu sa vie comme si son propre sang avait coulé dans les veines de la ténébreuse brune.

Le sentiment que tout avait changé ces dernières semaines, depuis l'événement de la mine, s'envola brusquement. Rien n'avait changé, la seule nouveauté était ce désir dévorant qu'elle ressentait en présence de Regina. Et qu'elle soit damnée si elle ne pouvait le contrôler.

Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, elle était tombée à genoux et avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de la femme ; celle-ci laissait à présent reposer son front contre elle.

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal » dit-elle d'une voix apaisante, laissant ses mains errer sur la nuque de Regina dans un geste rassurant.

Sa peau était si douce qu'elle ne résista pas à la tentation de se pencher pour y déposer des baisers aussi fugaces que passionnés. La blonde n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se comportait ainsi. Elle qui craignait tout réel attachement affectif, encore aujourd'hui...

La voix secouée de Regina s'éleva soudain :

« S'ils se rendent compte que mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent normalement que quand tu es là, ils viendront. »

Nul besoin de préciser qui étaient ils. Que ce soit les parents d'Emma, Gold ou d'autres ennemis animés par la vengeance, Regina n'était en sécurité nulle part ailleurs que dans les bras d'Emma. Celle-ci frémit en s'en rendant compte, et répondit d'une voix ferme, comme pour rectifier sa promesse d'un peu plus tôt :

« Personne ne te fera de mal. »


End file.
